The Man Of My Dreams
by Dark Angel K
Summary: Julia is a great archeologist , she have a great family a stable job , great friends and she wan't any boyfriend at the moment but Love can knock your door when you can less wait for it , JuliaXJin , Oneshot


**The Man Of My Dreams**

**By: Dark Angel K**

**Author's note:** This is my 4th story in (Hurrah !) as you can see in my profile I've wrote 4 stories , '**Forever Yours' (JinxJulia,HwoarangxAsuka,StevexMihauruxLili,etc)(Not Finished) ,'Wild Roses' (A JinxJulia one-shot),'Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi' (A HwoarangxAsuka One-shot songfic) **and this story like **'Wild Roses'** this is another One-shot featuring JinxJulia and it's rated M again because it have mature scenes , well i based this fic a bit in the video of the new Tekken showed in the E3 , you know the little Jin clip with the amazing new graphics for the new PS3 , well enjoy it all !

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own any of the tekken character, except my own characters: p

Julia Chang was a beautiful professional Archeologist of 25 years old and a Martial arts Artist. Julia was very lucky professionally she have a stable job. A great and caring family her mother was happily married with her Father (They lived in Arizona with her). Her little brother had passed all the subjects in school and Her mother was really proud to have two intelligent sons and her great-grandfather Wang had come back to Arizona to live with her and her family. She had a lot of friends, she met all of them when she went to Japan to The King of Iron Fist Tournament All of her friends; Xiaoyu, Nina. Christie, Anna, Miharu and Lili stayed there except Asuka who is Julia's best friend who went with her when she leave the tournament back to Arizona again with her boyfriend Hwoarang but Julia was keeping her contact with her friends in Japan. Julia had a lot of boyfriends, she was a pretty girl. Some of them were good some of them were bad, but she still didn't find her Prince Charming, but now at the moment she wasn't interested in having a boyfriend.

It was 12th of January and it was a Saturday Night. Julia and Asuka were staying in our house watching TV while Hwoarang was out with his friends. Asuka have received a call from Japan after we saw the 5th movie on TV. The call was from her cousin Jin Kazama; they were talking for half an hour while Julia was watching the Cosmopolitan of This month. It talked about what we like from your boyfriend in bed. Asuka finished talking to her cousin on the telephone and talked about what Jin had said to her. When the pair finished it was 3AM and they decided to go to sleep. Julia laid on her bed and fell asleep.

She was in a dark room empty; no one was there when Julia suddenly saw a light. The light came more closer to her and it became in a silhouette of a man, Julia couldn't see his face but he was tall, he had dark hair, muscular and he wasn't wearing any t-shirt he only wear a trousers. She could see his eyes were amber. Beautiful like hers suddenly. He started to kicking and punching in the air he was preparing for something and he stopped. She took a few steps closer to him and stop just in front of him he had his back to her. Julia looked at him. Drops of sweat were running through his back he was sweating Julia noticed he had a tattoo on his left arm. It was like the form of two wings united like some kind of Angel and Devil together. She touched his back, it was really hot. Suddenly he turn his face to me again he was sweating a lot. They were very close to each other. She could feel his heat, she was feeling very confident. A rare feeling.

He held Julia with his strong arms and kissed her violently. He kissed her on her lips then he kissed my neck. He kissed her chest. He took her shirt off and kissed her all over her body. He went down and took her skirt off. Julia was enjoying this. She asked him for more, but suddenly a light appeared.

It was only a dream. She saw what time it was. It was 7:00. She was thinking who the man could be.

'No it can't be who I think it is! No, no!"

He was the man of her dreams.

The man of my dreams

**Author's note: Read & Review It please !**


End file.
